


The Last of Nagito Komaeda

by CatgirlKo



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F, Genderbending, Suffering Komaeda Nagito
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:15:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28978008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatgirlKo/pseuds/CatgirlKo
Summary: Hajime & Nagito have been in a happy relationship for about 3 years. Hajime leaves to go to karaoke with her friends. Little does she know that that was the last time she would see Nagito Komaeda alive.(I suck at summaries but I promise the actual story is better)
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Kudos: 27





	The Last of Nagito Komaeda

**Author's Note:**

> Tw///suicide, self harm, cutting

"Hey Nagito !" Hajime called out from the living room.

"Yeah Hajime ?" Nagito said as she poked her head around the corner from her art studio.

Hajime finished putting her shoes on and stood up, "I'm going out to meet Ibuki, Mikan, Kazuichi, & Gundam for karaoke. Do you wanna tag along ?" She chuckled and scratched her neck, "Eh,,, no I don't really feel like it. I'd like to continue working on my art of that's okay with you..." Nagito said as she raised her left hand a bit, 'Also, you wouldn't want to be seen in public with trash like me.' Nagito thought the herself. "Okay then." Hajime said as she walked over to the hallways closet and put on a dark green hoodie over her white t-shirt. "See you later babe ! I'll try my best to be back by midnight !" Hajime said as she grabbed her keys, opened the front door, and waved back at Komaeda.

"Aha, bye hajime ! Have fun !" Nagito said a she waved back at her girlfriend.

Hajime shut the door with a loud click, making Nagito jump a bit. After a few years of therapy, she still hasn't gotten over her fear of loud noises. She went over into the kitchen and looked through the window, she watched Hajime grab her skateboard and get into her car. She watched Hajime until her car was completely out of sight.

Nagito let out a sigh of,,, relief ? But why would she feel relief as soon as Hajime left ? They've been in a happy relationship for almost 3 years now. Nagito shook those thoughts away and headed went back to her art studio.

—Nagito's p.o.v

I sat back down on my chair and aimed my attention back to my drawing tablet. Ibuki had commissioned me to make a logo for her band, "Black Cherry".  
I finished the sketch for it, I just had to colour it in. It had a cherry that was (of course) black in the middle with reddish-pink plants around it forming an unfinished circle.  
I started colouring in the sketch, making sure that my stabilizer was up all the way. My left hand hasn't been that stable after I cut it off and replaced it.

My phone lit up, distracting me from the current task. It was 1 missed call from Hinata. I picked up my phone and pressed the 'Call Back' button. It rang 3 times and then sent me to voicemail. "Oh, she must've called me in accident." I said as I put my phone down and started colouring again.

-Time Skip : A Few Hours-

"Phew." I audibly sighed as I lay back in my chair. I finally finished Ibuki's commission after what felt like an eternity. I saved it to my tablet and then sent it to her e-mail. I then looked at the clock on my phone and saw that it was only 9 pm. About 3 or more hours until Hajime comes home.

'Perfect.' I thought. Today was finally the day. Today was the day that I died.

I happily got up from my chair and went into my & Hajime's shared bathroom. I looked under the sink and pulled out our first-aid-kit. I took out the razor blade and then put the kit back the way it was.  
Then I walked into the kitchen and grabbed the knife sharpener. It only took a few minutes to get the blade sharp to my liking.

Now, where to do it ? After a couple minutes of thinking, I decided to die in my & Hajime's shared bathroom floor. I walked into the bathroom and closed the door. I decided to not lock it so Hajime would be able to open it easily.

3rd Person P.O.V.—

Nagito pulled up her skirt and looked down at her thighs. They had been free from new cuts for,,,, what ? A month I think ?  
Then she took the blade, pressed it hard against her skin, and dragged it agross her left thigh. 'One.' she thought to herself. She did it again, 'Two.'. Again. Again, and again and again and again. She stopped once her thighs were covered in cuts. Her hand was bloody but she didn't care. She /still/ wasn't dead. 

She sighed. 'I guess there's only one thing left to do.' she thought. She looked at the clock and saw that it was 10 pm now. 'Enough time for me to bleed out until Hinata comes home.'

She pushed the blade up against her right wrist, lining it up with a vein. She swiped fast against it, still maintaining the pressure all along the cut. She watched as the cut slowly filled up with blood.

She laughed. This was the end. Her vision was getting hazy now. She couldn't see straight and everything was getting blurry. "This is finally the end. This is the last of,,, Nagito Komaeda."

And after those words left her lips, she gave into death. Letting her body fall and her arm go limp. She was finally dead.

**Author's Note:**

> I realized how bad this was after I finished writing this oh boy :/ anyways uh I hope you enjoyed this at least


End file.
